Will This Be a Modern Day Fairy Tale?
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Shulk has always loved fairy tales. And honestly, whats not to love about them? When he is sent to tutor a young girl in physics he falls in love with her... only to discover she is a princess. The normal theme of all fairy tales is that a princess falls in love with a prince! But... will this be different then the average fairy tale?
1. Prologue: Once upon a time

**13 years earlier in colony 9…**

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Dickson closed a red book with a thick spine. "Remind me again why you always request fairy tales?"

"Because." Shulk said. "They teach us important things."

The young homs was lying in bed with the covers pulled tightly over him. At this very moment Dickson was reading him a bedtime story.

"Well it's your choice." Dickson shrugged. "At least you didn't ask me for any books about science. It's unnatural for someone as young as you to be as smart as you are."

Tears began to form in Shulk's eyes. "Does that mean you think I'm weird?" he whimpered.

"Wha-No!" Dickson cried. "What gives you that impression? Anyways I just think being a genius creates some… problems for you that's all."

"If you mean the bullies then don't worry." Shulk said. "Reyn was there to chase them away."

"Yes but will he always be there?" Dickson asked. "Sooner or later you need to learn how to protect yourself."

"I-I don't think I can." Shulk pulled his covers over his face. "There all so mean to me. What do they have against me? They didn't even stop when I began to cry. Instead they all just laughed at me and called me names. And they come back every day!"

"Some people are really awful." Dickson agreed. "But you can't let that beat you."

"What happens if a mechon attacks me?" Shulk asked. "I won't be able to defend myself. I don't want to die!"

Dickson smiled as he pulled Shulk's covers down. "No mechon is ever going to hurt you." He promised. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Shulk felt his tears start to subside. "T-thank you Dickson." He sniffed. "Will you protect me from the bullies as well?"

"Glady." Dickson beamed. "If I catch them being mean to you, I'll give them a scar they'll never forget."

"I-I I don't want you to hurt them!" Shulk cried.

"Very well then." Dickson said. "I'll just warn them off."

"Thank you!" Shulk cried in delight. He paused for a moment before asking the question he really wanted to ask. "Dickson… is it possible save a princess without being a prince?"

"Huh?" Dickson asked. "There aren't any princesses in this world besides the High Entia and no one knows if their even real. But no, as far as I can tell it's always a prince saving a princess. What bought this on?"

"I just thought… if I could save a princess like the heroes in the stories, maybe everyone would stop being so mean to me." Shulk admitted. "Also as crazy as this seems I really want to find true love. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all." Dickson mused. "I think everyone wants that. Just… don't expect it to be a princess. They're always holding out for a prince to rescue them."

"Oh… alright." Shulk said. "Can you read me another story?"

"Sure thing." Dickson smiled. He opened up a thick purple book. "Once upon a time…"

But at that point Shulk wasn't even listening. _I'm so lucky I have Dickson to protect me. He's the best person to ever exist! But… I have this longing. Is this… a desire to find love? I will find it one day! I'm certain of it! But… who would want to date me? I remember all of the names Peter, Kevin and Rufus called me. They said I was a stupid loser, an egghead, a know-it-all, a fatty and an annoying little bitch. Where did they even learn that word? They're only 5! But as far as I can tell it's impossible for someone to love me._


	2. The Blue Haired Maiden

"You better have a good reason for waking me up" Dark Pit snapped.

"It's just…" Marth started.

"What?" Dark Pit groaned.

"I-I wanted someone to play cards with." Marth admitted.

The room was silent for a while.

"You woke me up… from the best sleep I've had in a long time… TO PLAY WAR?" Dark Pit screamed in anger.

 _Why are they so loud?_ Shulk thought while pulling the covers farther over his head. _All I want to do is sleep until I have tutoring!_

"No!" Marth yelled. "I woke you up to play crazy eights. There's a difference!"

"Why didn't you wake up Shulk?" Dark Pit asked.

"I tried to." Marth snapped. "He wouldn't get out of bed."

"Then let's get him out!" Dark Pit snarled.

Shulk gasped as Dark Pit grabbed a corner of the covers and began to pull.

"GET UP!" Dark Pit screamed while continuing to pull.

Shulk grabbed the covers and tried to pull them back over his head. "NO!" he screamed. "I have tutoring today! I need to sleep in!"

"No you don't." Marth said while grabbing the other end of the covers. "You can wake up as early as you want. It blows my mind you got a perfect score on the physics exam. Are you some kind of genius or something?"

"I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS PURE LUCK!" Shulk yelled. _I can't let them know how easy the test was for me! If they found out… then the first thirteen years of my life will repeat themselves. I can't be bullied again I just can't!_

"Seems awfully LUCKY!" Dark Pit yelled as he and Marth ripped off the sheets.

Shulk sat up quickly and looked outside the open window next to his bed. It was still dark outside, as a single star gleamed in the sky. Two white curtains with a gold trim flew inwards as he was struck with a gentle breeze.

"What time is it?" Shulk asked.

"Three o'clock." Marth said happily as he snuffled some cards. "Let's pass the time shall we?"

Time passed as the trio played war (because there were three people playing.). The result changed from time to time, until light from the window blazed into the room.

"Well!" Dark Pit said happily. "Guess that ends that! And don't think this is going to be a regular thing."

"But." Marth said looking somewhat hurt. "I had fun."

"I did as well." Shulk admitted. "I'll play with you again tomorrow if you want to."

Marth's eyes lit up. "Thank you." He breathed.

"Anyways." Dark Pit said angrily while flipping ocean his phone. "I'm going to get something to eat." He sighed. "What stupid video did Pit send me this time?"

"Let me see." Shulk said running next to Dark Pit's side so he could see the phone.

 _Check out this hilarious video I found!_ Pit texted. _It will make you lol!_

Dark Pit clicked on the URL and instantly a video of three whales with horns popped up.

 _Narwhals Narwhals singing in the ocean causing a commotion because they are so awesome._ They sang.

"What. The. Heck." Marth said. "Does Pit send you videos like this all the time?"

Dark Pit nodded as he pushed the pause button. "First it was something about a duck who wanted grapes. Then it was this guy who was teaching his clones how to be evil. And yesterday it was something stupid about the sound a fox makes. Now come on. Let's get something to eat."

"Sorry guys." Shulk said. "I have to tutor today."

"First thing in the morning?" Marth asked. "That's hardly fair."

Shulk shrugged while he opened the door. "Better get it over with. I don't know any of that stuff anyways."

Shulk stepped outside into the main hall. _Let me think. The library is about a mile away. Why is this mansion so bloody big? Guess I better eat and read on the way._ Shulk grabbed out a pop tart and stuffed it in his mouth then grabbed a book and read it as he walked.

A couple of minutes later Shulk had arrived at the door to the library. It was huge and gold with decals to make it look grand. The second Shulk stepped into the library something buzzed and a red light flashed.

"HOLD IT!" Resetti (who was the librarian) screamed. "NO FOOD IN THE LIBRARY!"

"Whoops." Shulk laughed. "Sorry about that." He ate his pop tart quickly before stepping inside.

The library was as grand as its gate. It had gold walls, a sliver ceiling and floor and millions of books stacked on white bookshelves. And in the middle of it all was a gold desk and a black chair. The black chair spun around as Resetti was revealed.

"TUTORING IS IN THE BACK!" he screamed. "SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU AS WE SPEAK! JUST REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULES OF THE LIBRARY!"

"What are the golden rules again?" Shulk asked.

Resetti slapped his head. "NO EATING! NO RUNING! NO KISSING! AND NO YELLING! BREAK ANY OF THIS RULES AND YOU GO IN THE SPIDER PIT FOR AN HOUR."

"If that was true you would be there all day." Shulk muttered to himself.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUNG MAN?" Resetti screamed.

Shulk blushed. "N-Nothing sir! Don't mind me just going to the back!" He walked towards the back. _Whew. That was close. Resetti can be so unpredictable. Whose idea was it to make him the librarian anyways? Whoever it was must not be very smart. Now let's see this girl I'm tuto- woah._

Shulk stopped to see a girl, about the age of 16 sitting at a table. She looked a bit like Marth, no a lot like Marth. She looked at Shulk and he felt his heart stop.

"Are you supposed to be my tutor?" she asked.

Shulk nodded. _Why is my heart beating so fast? And why I do I feel a desire to… kiss her. She's so beautiful… wait a second. Is this feeling I feel brewing. Could it be… love? Oh Bionis. Does this mean I'm in love with Marth? No, this feeling is different._

"Alright then." She smiled. "My name is Lucina. I'm here because I failed… badly."

"M-my name is Shulk." He stammered. "Don't expect anything from me. I only got a perfect score out of luck."

Lucina looked at him oddly. "You must be very lucky."

Shulk took a seat then nodded.

* * *

"So." Lucina said. "Let me get something straight. Siphon will fail to work if both its limbs are of unequal length?"

Shulk shook his head. "It actually happens when the level of the liquid in the two vessels are at the same height."

"Oh right!" Lucina laughed. "Are you certain that you passed out of luck? Because you've gotten every question right."

"Yes I'm sure!" Shulk said a little too loudly. "Besides how would you know?"

Lucina picked up an open textbook. "This is how."

"W-where did you get that?" Shulk demanded.

"I checked it out before hand." Lucina admitted. "I wanted to see how good you really where."

"So all this time… you where testing me!" Shulk exclaimed in shock.

Lucina nodded. "You passed with flying colors! I still don't know anything though."

"Alright." Shulk said. "Flip to page-"

"SHULK!" a voice yelled.

"HEY MR FANCY PANTS!" Resetti snarled. "DON'T YELL IN THE LIBRARY! AND WAY ARE YOU RUNNING! OH I'M GOING TO GET YOU GOOD!"

Shulk felt a jolt of surprise as Marth ran up to the table. "You have to help me!" he yelled as he grabbed Shulk's shoulders. "Pittoo is out of control!"

"Slow down. What happened?" Shulk asked.

"He's attack Pit for sending him another video!" Marth exclaimed. "This time it was about bears made out of gum!"

"Calm down Marth." Shulk cried. "I can't leave. I have to stay for the next 30 minutes."

"I agree with Shulk, Grandpa." Lucina said. "Calm down. You'll get yourself thrown in the spider pit!"

"WHAT!" Shulk screamed as Resetti grabbed Marth.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Marth yelled. "I ADMIT YOU AND I ARE RELATED, BUT YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT!" Marth yelled as Resetti carried him away.

"INTO THE SPIDER PIT!" Resetti screamed.

"You and Marth are related?" Shulk asked in shock.

Lucina laughed. "You couldn't tell? I'm his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-ok I'm tired of saying great granddaughter!"

Shulk felt his heart began to sink. "Does that make you…?"

"A princess?" Lucina asked. "Yup. I might not look or act like it, but I'm the crown princess of Ylisse!"

"Great." Shulk choked. "Just great."

Lucina peered in close. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes." Shulk lied. "I'm doing just great."

 _She's royalty? Damnit! Why did the first girl I ever felt truly in love with have to be royalty!_ Shulk thought angrily. _It looks like I don't even stand a chance of winning her affection. Oh who am I kidding, I wouldn't have had one anyways. I mean look at me. My hair is sloppy, I'm fat and I'm a nerd! No one could love me even if they tried._


	3. Bet of the ages

"I think I'm now afraid of spiders." Marth whimpered while hiding under the golden and white covers.

After being thrown in the spider pit, Shulk had decided to take Marth back to the dorm rather than finding out Master Hand's 'big announcement' he had promised yesterday. No one had any idea what it was, and nobody really cared.

"I guess I can't blame you for that." Shulk commented as he put down his book. "Are you ok?"

Marth's head peeked out of the covers. "I was just in a bottomless pit of Tarantulas! Do you think I'm OK?" he snapped.

"Fair point." Shulk mused. "And by the way I saw those spiders. They weren't Tarantulas. They were Trap-Door spiders. You can tell because they came from underground."

Marth's eyes began to narrow. "How do you know that?" Marth asked.

 _Dang it!_ Shulk thought. _There goes my smart mouth again!_ "My best friend is Arachne phobic- I mean afraid of spiders! So I did some research so I could assure him they wouldn't hurt him!"

"Really? Then what book are you reading?" Marth asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin" Shulk responded as he held up the book.

"O-Ok." Marth said like he was hoping for something else. "You really love fairy tales don't you?"

Shulk nodded. "It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but they all just…spark something in me. Don't judge me."

But before Marth could say anything Dark Pit walked in, closely followed by Lucina who slammed the door quickly.

"Wha-What are doing here?" Shulk asked appalled.

"Hiding" Lucina ran towards Shulk's bed and climbed under the covers. "Is this your bed? Because I'm taking it if you don't mind."

"Yes that is my bed." Shulk said. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because of the ball that's happening next week- anyways Shulk I felt bad about you only having a pop tart and decided to get you some tea and a crumpet." Dark Pit said while handing Shulk the items.

Shulk put the items on the table and smacked his head. "For…the…last…time" He growled. "I'M NOT BRITISH!"

"Of course you are!" Dark Pit sneered. "You have the accent and everything! Now do you want to pray to mother England?"

"I don't even know where England is!" Shulk screamed. "AND I'M CERTAIN THOOSE ARE STEROTYPES!"

"Anyways." Marth said while stepping out of the bed. "What did you say about a ball?"

"There's going to be a ball next week." Lucina said. "With dancing and dresses and everything. I'm hiding because most of the boys decided they need a date and have decided to ask me. Even _Yoshi_ asked me out."

"And you don't want that?" Shulk asked.

Lucina pulled the covers off. "There's only one boy who I'll say yes to, and he hasn't asked me. Now there's a little bet I want to make with you." She looked at Shulk.

"Wha-do you mean me?" Shulk asked. "What's the bet?"

Lucina grabbed out some playing cards and smiled. "We're going to play go fish. If you win, you get anything you want from me. But, if I win you have to go dress shopping with me."

"OOOOOHHHH." Marth said while picking up the tea and taking a sip.

"Shut up." Dark Pit snapped.

"Dress shopping?" Shulk asked. "Whatever for?"

"A fairy godmother is definitely not getting me a dress for the ball." Lucina said. "I want you to come with me because well you're a guy and your super judgy about how girls look."

"That's another stereotype." Shulk pointed out. "Anyways, I'll do the bet, but if I win you have to let me wear your crown for the day."

Marth spit out his tea.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Dark Pit snarled. "Clean up your mess right now!"

"I accept." Lucina said while sitting down. "Let's play shall we?"

The game went on for about 30 minutes while Marth and Dark Pit watched while eating the food Dark Pit bought Shulk. The end result, however was Lucina winning.

"Looks like I won." Lucina said with a smile.

"Well then." Dark Pit beamed. "Guess you're going dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Looks like it." Shulk said while standing up. "Man. I was really looking forwards to wearing that crown of yours."

Lucina stood up as well. "That was fun." She breathed. "Now I have to pick out where we're going tomorrow."

Shulk smiled. "Looking forward to it."

And that wasn't a lie.

* * *

"Ganondorf." Bowser said with a sigh. "Why do you want to ruin the ball for everyone? I'm actually looking forward to it!"

"Because." Ganondorf snarled looking back. "People will be having fun. Even Link. He doesn't deserve it. I don't care what I have to do. I will find some way to ruin everything for everyone. You can count on it."


	4. Noble Truths

"I got you something to wear!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he pulled out a light pink jacket with lace decals on the sleeves.

"For the last time!" Shulk said as he slapped his head. "Just because I'm going dress shopping it doesn't mean I like things that are meant for girls!" _It's bad enough I'm looking forward to it!_

All three of them where in the city of Oykot, a place only assailable to video game characters who were decreed worthy and some workers. It was huge city with skyscrapers that where as tall as mountains. A huge road with many taxis. Small images showed on the skyscrapers, and one of them was a girl with two long turquoise pigtails. Music started to play in the background as a ton of people (mostly workers) started to cheer.

"Welcome everyone to Oykot!" The girl said happily. "My name is Hatsune Miku! Enjoy your stay!"

"Who is she?" Marth asked. "Some pop star or something?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "Beats me."

"She's a Japanese singing android." A voice said. The boys turned around and saw Lucina smiling at them. Two pink brochures where in her hand.

"A singing android huh. Neat." Dark Pit mused as he grabbed Marth's hand. "Let's go to the Thrift Shop and leave these two lovebirds alone."

"WHAT!" Lucina and Shulk screamed at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed and looked away.

"Do we have to go there?" Marth asked. "I wanted to go to Auntie Anne's or McDonalds!"

"Yes." Dark Pit snarled. "And after that we're going to the records shop and then we're going to TGI Friday's to eat. Now come on!" He pulled Marth away.

"Bye guys!" Marth yelled as Dark Pit pulled him away.

 _Oh no._ Shulk thought his cheeks turning red. _We're alone. Come on Shulk, say something!_ "So…" Shulk said. "Where are we going?"

Lucina opened up one of her brochures to reveal a map. "Some new shop Master Hand opened up. It's a couple of miles away and were not getting a taxi because I want to save all of my gold."

"Very well then." Shulk said while watching the flashing images on the tower. This time it was a flim of a bunch of Pikachus doing a weird dance. "Remind me again why Master Hand is throwing a ball?"

"I honestly don't know." Lucina said with a sigh. "All of the girls went crazy when it was announced, well expect for Mother and Corrin because they're both married. And Samus. She looked really angry. I think she's mad she might have to wear a dress."

"Interesting." Shulk said. "And when we're done with the shopping…"

"There's another place I want to check out. It's next to the clothing shop." Lucina admitted. "After that we'll get something to eat."

The two of them walked a couple of miles without saying a word. They passed many chain restaurants, bars, museums and music shops until they finally arrived at a medium sized cobblestone building with a red sign with gold words that read _Yuanfen._ Shulk opened the door and stepped in with Lucina close behind.

"Why are there so many people here?" Shulk asked Lucina.

They were standing in a shop with polished white floors and cobblestone brick walls. Several wooden shelves and clothing racks lined up. The shop was crowded with people (50% male, 50% female) all looking at clothes. Jigglypuff and Kirby were looking at necklaces and nuzzling. Bayonetta and Ike where comparing prices and Mario was trying on clothes while Peach looked rather bored.

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Lucina asked. "I think everyone wants to look good. See, there's even some guys here."

"So." Lucina said running over to the nearest rack. Shulk followed her as she grabbed a bright pink dress with lighter pink polka dots and showed it to Shulk. "What do you think?" 

Shulk's eyes began to hurt. "To pink and way to bright. It's starting to hurt my eyes."

"Alright." Lucina grabbed another pick dress, but there where pictures of a man on it.

"I never want to see that again." Shulk said while covering his eyes.

"What- but this one has pictures of my father on it! Fine then." She grabbed a dress with way to many patterns on it.

"Way too much." Shulk cried. "Just pick out something simple please!" _When did I become a fashion expert?_ Shulk thought to himself.

"FINE" Lucina said as she grabbed a simple white dress from the rack. "I'll try it on when I get home."

Shulk tilted his head. "Why not here?" he asked in confusion.

Lucina hung the dress over her shoulder. "Mother said I'd have to put it on in front of her before anyone else. I still can't fathom why."

"Maybe she didn't want you to look like a fool." Shulk muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Lucina asked as her eyes began to narrow.

"N-NOTHING!" Shulk cried. "Let's go check out!"

Lucina soften up for a moment. "Alright." She said. "After that we can go to the other store."

Luckily despite how packed the store was there wasn't a line to wait in. Lucina and Shulk walked up to the desk. The clerk was a women with messy red hair pulled back in a ponytail and amber eyes. She wore a name tag that said _Anna_.

"Hello there!" Anna said in delight. "What will you be buying?"

Lucina put the dress on the counter. "I'd like to get this dress with a return policy."

"Alright then! That will be 398 in gold!" Anna said happily. "What about your boyfriend? Certainly he wants to buy a tuxedo or something!"

"Boyfriend!" Shulk cried while blushing. _If only it was true._ "We're not dating I'm just her… escort! Yeah! As for buying something, I only bought enough gold to buy dinner."

Anna's eyes got a strange sparkle in them. "Well I do have this gum right here! It only costs 12 in gold!"

"No." Shulk said. "I don't need anything like that."

"Then how about some weed!" Anna said happily. "I have some right here if you want-"

"Definitely not." Shulk said angrily as he turned to Lucina. "I'll be going to the shop next door if you don't mind."

"It's alright." Lucina said while glaring at Anna trough narrowed eyes.

"Thank you." Shulk said. Instantly he ran out of the building. "What was that girl's prodlem?" Shulk muttered under his breath. "She does realize I'm only 18 right?" He stopped at a small brick building that looked out of place. Shulk opened the door and walked inside.

Millions of books lined the shelves. It wasn't as big as the library at the smash mansion, but it still was impressive. In fact Shulk preferred it. There was no Resetti here…

"HEY BUDDY!" a butterfly with a blue center yelled. "ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE A LOOK? MY NAME IS NAVI! I'M THE LIBRAIN!"

 _And this library has their own version of Resetti._ Shulk thought angrily. "Listen I'm just waiting for a-"

"Hello there." Lucina said while bolting through the door.

"HEY BUDDY!" Navi yelled. "DON'T RUN IN THE LIBRARY!"

"Lucina…" Shulk said. "Why did you want to come here of all places? There's a perfect library back in the smash mansion."

Lucina walked so close to Shulk they were nearly touching. "There's something I need to talk to you about. And the library at the smash mansion is too crowded."

Shulk felt his heart begin to beat at the speed of sound as a strange warmth came over him. "Wha-what is it?" he asked.

"Answer these questions for me." Lucina said. "What are the only elements that can be at room tempter?"

"Bromine and Mercury." Shulk answered. At that moment he realized something was written on Lucina's hand. _The questions she's going to ask me._ Shulk realized.

"What does a lightning strike produce?"

"Ozone."

"What metal melts when you put it in the palm of your hand?"

"Gallium." Shulk answered. "Now what was the point of this?"

"I was just confirming a theory I had." Lucina said while her eyes narrowed.

Shulk felt a jolt of fear. "What…theory?" he stumbled.

"The theory that the perfect score you got wasn't luck." Lucina mused. "It turns out I was right. You really are a geinus."

"I-I'm not!" Shulk cried. "I'm probably just… really lucky that's all!" 

"Come on Shulk." Lucina said while crossing her arms. "No one is that lucky. Now why are you hiding something you should be proud of?"

"P-proud?" Shulk exclaimed in shock. "Why should I be proud of being a nerd? If I tell someone else… anyone else they'll just make fun of me!"

Lucina's eyes grew wide with understanding. "I see." She mused. "You got picked on as a kid for being so smart and you're afraid it will start again."

"Of course I am!" Shulk cried. "Do you think smart people have any contribution to the world? NO! All we do is sprout shit about stuff no one cares about! I mean look at me! I'm a mess!"

"You're not a mess!" Lucina said. "You're the opposite! You're an amazing person! Who put those ideas in your head?"

"I-I-I" Shulk stammered. Tears started to form in his eyes as he began to cry. _Why does it still hurt?_ Shulk thought to himself. _I was bullied 5 years ago._

Lucina walked up to Shulk and gave him a hug. At that moment Shulk hugged her back as he cried some more.

 _This feels…nice._ Shulk mused to himself. _But it's just out of friendship. Someone as amazing as her could never love someone as stupid as me._


	5. Storms brewing

"So." Dark Pit said while the TV boomed loudly. "You seriously barely talked all night? Why?"

It was morning again in the smash mansion. The moment between Lucina and Shulk had passed, and now the trio was watching a TV show in their dorm to pass the time. Marth was watching the show intently while happily munching on some popcorn, Dark Pit was sitting with his legs crossed on a black leather bean bag and Shulk was reading a book on his bed.

"Uh-something came up." Shulk admitted shyly. He didn't want to admit Lucina had found out how smart he really was, or the fact she realized he wasn't in a talking mood and let him off the hook. He had gotten money from her to buy food (despite him already having the money but whatever.) and said she would stay if he wanted her to. He response was no, despite wanting the opposite.

"SSSSHHHH!" Marth yelled. "Be quiet! The shows just about to get good!"

"Why are we watching this again?" Dark Pit asked while leaning back. "I mean it's good, but aren't there more kid friendly shows we could watch?"

"Black Butler might not be family friendly, but it's amazing." Marth pointed out. "Now be quiet! Sebastian is about to do something awesome!"

The room was quiet for a bit longer as they watched the show in peace. Well, expect Shulk. He was reading a book because the show was a little to… violent for him. It stayed that way until the commercial break.

"So." Marth said a second after an ad for cat litter came on. "I have news! I was looking for outfits for us last night, you know for the ball, but couldn't find anything."

"Where did you look?" Shulk asked as he looked up from his book (Alice in Wonderland if anyone wanted to now).

"Walmart." Marth answered calmly.

"What a great idea!" Dark Pit sneered sarcastically while grabbing Marth's popcorn. "Of course _Walmart_ would have evening wear! Anyways you don't need to worry about getting anything for me. I'm not going. I have better things to do."

"Wha- you have to go!" Marth cried. "It's the medieval party of the year! I'm going with Robin, you know because she is married to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- ok that's enough greats grandson! Anyways I'm willing to bet Shulk is going to go! Right Shulk?"

"I actually don't know what I'm going to do." Shulk admitted. _The one person who I really want to go with is Lucina. But it's not going to happen. She says she's only holding out for one guy to ask her and I don't think it's me._ "I might go, just to you know pass the time. Who knows what will happen? I guess time will tell."

"Well I'm not going!" Dark Pit snapped while putting some popcorn in his mouth. "I have a… strong hatred of parties. The music, the dancing even the food! Who likes that junk? I mean besides Kirby and Pit of course. Anyways on the night of the ball I'm going to Oykot to try on headphones so I can tune you losers out. And nothing is going to stop me!"

"We interrupt this program to give you a weather report!" the TV boomed while turning red. The only design was a red exclamation point. "All throughout this week and next week we will be experiencing a series of dangerous storms!"

"Maybe the weather will." Marth mused while moving close to the TV. Shulk followed him as they both sat down besides Dark Pit, who looked annoyed.

"Rainfall will reach up to 10000 feet so flooding is likely." The TV boomed. "Master Hand has ordered all of the smashers to stay in the mansion. Today is the last day to go to Oykot to buy supplies. The ball however is not canceled and will continue. Now back to the program!"

"Freak storms huh." Shulk said while scratching his chin. "We better be prepared. I suggest we start now."

"Agreed." Marth said. "I'll go get some food, since the café won't be able to get indigents, it's up to us to cook. Shulk, you get basic household items and some evening wear. Dark Pit-"

"Is staying home and binge watching TV." Dark Pit interrupted while stuffing his face with popcorn and shooing them away. "Angels don't need to eat. So yeah. Have fun!"

* * *

"WELCOME TO OYKOT SUPER MARKET!" a loudspeaker boomed as Shulk walked down an aisle. "PLEASE MAKE SURE TO BUY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN BEFORE THE STORM! NOT THAT I NEED YOUR MONEY BUT I'M NOT SAYING I DON'T WANT IT HA HA!"

The super mart was huge, half as big as the smash mansion. It sold anything you could think of food, drinks, electronics, DVDS, clothes, music, toys and I whole bunch of other stuff. It was organized by a color coded system.

"Toilet paper? Check. Flashlight? Check. Batteries? Check." Shulk said while reading a list of things he thought they would need and checking his shopping cart.

"Hey." Marth yelled as he hopped over to Shulk with an armful of food. "I got all of the food we're going to need!"

Shulk looked at the items with narrowed eyes. "Marth you only got pop tarts, microwave burritos and microwave pizza."

"That's all we'll need!" Marth exclaimed while dumping the food in the cart. He grabbed three suits from his foot, two where a dark shade of blue, while the last one was a blinding shade of magenta with light pink ruffles. "The blue ones are for you and me and the pink is for Dark Pit!"

"Good idea." Shulk said while trying not to laugh. "That will definitely teach him a lesson!" Shulk walked over to the DVD section. "What TV shows do you think we'll need?"

"Teletubbies season one, Lucky Star, and Fate/Stay Night." Marth answered while picking up the discs and putting them in the cart. "HEY! There's Lucina! HEY LUCINA! OVER HERE!" He yelled while waving at her.

"NO!" Shulk hissed but it was too late. _Great. Now I'm going to make a giant fool of myself. She already knows my secret. Oh no! What if she exposes it? Maybe she already has and I just don't know it! Oh no, oh no, OH NO!_

"Hey guys!" Lucina said while bouncing over towards them. "It's good to see you! My roommate is looking for music to listen to, while I look for the TV shows she wants."

"What about the stuff you want?" Shulk asked while putting a copy of Gurren Lagan into the cart.

Lucina shrugged. "She says her stuff is way more important and as her friend I should understand that. I don't really mind watching Princess Tutu, or the 4Kids dub of One Piece."

"That's not fair." Shulk hissed as his hands curled into a fist. "You should get some say in what happens. Why haven't you confronted her on this?"

"Because she's my friend." Lucina snapped. "And she's the only one in smash who's willing to accept me!"

"What makes you think that?" Shulk snarled as anger started to take form in him.

"Because she told me!" Lucina yelled.

"That's a lie!" Shulk yelled while grabbing Lucina. "I accept you! I'm your friend! And as your friend I'm letting you know the way she's treating you is not OK!"

Lucina began to blush madly as bright pink hearts started to fly behind them.

"HEY GUYS!" Marth yelled as he bounded besides them with balloons shaped like pink hearts. "Check out these balloons! Can I get them…? Woah awkward! What did I miss?"

"LUCINA!" a voice yelled before either Shulk or Lucina could respond. They turned around to see Princess Peach waving at them. "Did you get me my shows?"

Lucina nodded.

"GOOD!" Peach cried as she gave Lucina ten bags all filled with all sorts of stuff. "Carry this for me while I look for some glass slippers and an outfit for you to wear to the ball!"

"I already picked out a dress. Don't you remember?" Lucina said.

"Yeah I saw it!" Peach exclaimed. "It made you look to… stunning. If you're going to be my plus one, you need to wear something hideous so I look amazing in comparison!"

"Al-alright." Lucina said bleakly. "I guess."

"Good girl!" Peach cried while clapping. "Now come on! I need you to look for some shampoo for me!" She grabbed Lucina's wrist and started to walk away. Lucina followed her, but both girls stopped when Shulk grabbed Lucina's other wrist.

"Not on my watch!" He snarled.

"What are you doing?" Peach cried. "I just want to go shopping with my maid- I mean friend!"

"You're lying!" Shulk yelled as all his anger came out. "She's not your friend! The only thing she is to you is a servant!"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked. "And who are you to judge how I treat her?"

People suddenly stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. Soon enough there was a crowd watching.

"Shulk!" Marth whispered. "I think you need to stop. People are watching."

Shulk didn't listen. "Anyone can see the way you're treating her is wrong!"

"Listen." Peach's eyes began to narrow. "I'm the only person in the smash mansion willing to accept a filthy clone like her."

"WHAT!" Lucina cried clearly upset. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"It's what everyone thinks!" Peach snapped. "And don't you dare cry! You knew it from the start!"

At that precise moment Shulk couldn't hold it in anymore. "SHUT UP!" he screamed while punching Peach in the face.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH." The crowd whistled.

Peach sat up. Her nose was bleeding and there were tears in her eyes. "What did you do that for?" she wailed.

Shulk ignored her and walked towards Lucina. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Lucina's face was full of tears. "Not really." She cried. "Am I just a stupid clone?"

"No." Shulk said while pulling Lucina into a hugging embrace. "Peach is lying. I certainly don't think of you that way. You're amazing, beautiful, smart and so much more. And if Peach can't see that, well, she has the sense of a mite."

Lucina laughed as she hugged him back. "Hey, you don't mind if I tag along with you. For… the ball I mean. I don't think I can go with Peach."

"S-sure thing!" Shulk stammered. _Oh my god. Is this really happening? The blood on my fist tells me it's real, but what's going to happen next?_


	6. Depending our Bonds

_Cushions._ Shulk thought to himself. _The only things between me and the women I love are two cushions._

"So." Lucina said. She and Shulk where sitting on a couch in the observatory of the smash mansion. "Was what I did to get revenge on Peach to cruel?"

"HUH?" Shulk asked. "Oh yeah! Can you repeat that again! I'm listening!"

Lucina rolled her eyes. "I used her toothbrush to clean the toilet."

"You did WHAT!" Shulk laughed. "No way!"

"Yes!" Lucina cried. "The worst part of it though? I didn't tell her."

"She isn't going to use it is she?" Shulk smiled.

"She already did." Lucina said with a devious grin. "The worst part of it though? She didn't even notice!"

Shulk burst out laughing for a moment. Then it was quiet again. Well until a bright beam of light soared across the dark cloudy sky.

"Look!" Lucina cried while pointing upwards. "A shooting star!"

"How is that possible?" Shulk asked as he scratched his chin. "The sky is covered with clouds. A single star shouldn't be present."

"Don't ruin the moment!" Lucina laughed as she rested her head on Shulk's shoulder. "I know you're a genius and all, but stop thinking about logic for one moment and enjoy the magic!"

"WHA-don't tell anyone that please!" He cried as he wrapped his arm around her, as if he wanted to keep her from going anywhere.

"Gladly." Lucina said as she gave Shulk a hug. "I can never thank you enough for the way you stood up for me today."

"I'd do it over and over again." Those where his last words before trailing off to sleep.

"You idiot." Lucina whispered as she closed her eyes. "Yet, despite your many flaws I feel something towards you."

Shortly after that Lucina fell asleep. Time passed, till morning came again as our heroes woke.

"Huh." Shulk said while rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

As if it was destined to happen, Lucina woke up a second later. "Did I… fall asleep?"

The two noticed each other and screamed in shock.

"Well well." Dark Pit said while walking forward. A huge grin was on his face. "The lovebirds have woken up!"

"Listen Dark Pit!" Shulk snapped. "We didn't mean to fall asleep it just happened! Anyways has the storm hit?"

A loud boom occurred, making both Lucina and Shulk stand up in shock.

Dark Pit nodded. "It started about an hour ago. In other news, our toilet is clogged and Mario won't fix it because of what happened between you and Peach, the animes showing at the theaters this week are Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul and Problem Children are Coming From Another World Aren't They?. Also half of the girls are crying and claiming someone named Kyubey ruined their lives after watching an anime last night. So yeah. Same old, same old."

"How did the toilet get clogged?" Shulk asked.

"No idea!" Dark Pit said a little too quickly as his face turned red. "Anyways, why did you have to go pick a fight with Peach?"

"She deserved everything she got." Shulk huffed. "Anyways I prepared in case something like this would happen. I built- I mean found a machine a while ago that takes care of all of the plumbing!" He grabbed a remote out of his pocket and began to fiddle with the buttons.

"Why do you carry remotes in your pocket?" Lucina asked as her eyes narrowed.

"You never know when you might need them." Shulk said with a smile as the machine rolled into the room. It was circular, with a huge metal rod coming out of the top. The end of the metal rod had a claw like gadget on top.

The machine started to move towards the dorm as Shulk, Lucina and Dark Pit followed as thunder boomed and the wind howled. After a couple of minutes however they found themselves in the dorm. Marth was already in there, watching some weird show with four creepy looking creatures.

"Now Cloggbot!" Shulk cried. "Do what I-I mean your creator programed you to do!"

The robot started to move into the bathroom beeping happily.

" _CLOGGBOT_!" Dark Pit laughed. "How long did it take you to come up with that name?"

"I think it's a cute name!" Lucina said as she folded her arms.

"Of course you do!" Dark Pit cried. "Girls think anything there boyfriend does is adorable!"

"WHA-We're not dating!" Shulk cried. "Why does everyone think that nowadays?"

"Maybe because you to were cuddling on the couch." Dark Pit smirked. "And don't you dare try to play dumb. I got a picture to prove to!" He pulled up his phone to reveal a picture of Shulk and Lucina. Both of them where leaning on each other while sleeping.

"Well…uh…I" Shulk stammered.

"What are you fighting about now?" Marth asked. "Come on down and watch Teletubbies with me!"

"Can it Mr. Fancypants." Dark Pit snarled. "A bit of advice for both of you. Quit pretending you're not a couple, when you obviously are. And Shulk? Stop pretending to be dumb, when in reality you're a genius."

"What…what do you mean by that?" Shulk choked out. _How did he find out?_

"Please!" Dark Pit snarled. "No one is that lucky! And I'm guessing the robot that is now unclogging our toilet is your own invention."

"In his defense, the only reason we need the robot is because you tried to flush your tuxedo down the toilet." Marth mused.

"Ah HA!" Lucina cried. "So it's all your fault the toilet got clogged in the first place!"

"Stop ganging up on me!" Dark Pit snarled.

"Hey I'm not on anyone's side!" Marth cried. "I just want to watch my show in peace!"

"Which is supposed to be for little kids!" Dark Pit snarled. "Why do they call you the hero king? I can't wait until everyone wakes up and realizes you're just a huge dork!"

At that moment Shulk had heard enough. He walked to the balcony door, remembered the massive storm and went to the bathroom instead. Once he was there he sat down besides the washing machine as Cloggbot pulled a wet pink tuxedo out of the toilet.

"Please put that in the washer." Shulk said as he pressed the button. _Man. Why do I have to be so smart? All I do know is this… I'll never live being like this down. Why does…_ "AHHHH!" Shulk screamed as Cloggbot ran into him.

The tiny robot beeped twice than started running in circles, while beeping happily.

"Cute." Lucina said while walking inside. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure thing." Shulk muttered.

"Here." Lucina said as she handed Shulk a stuffed animal of a cat-like creature. "Have a Kyubey. They gave me two for some reason. Anyways can I ask you something?"

"If you want to." Shulk said.

"Alright. How bad was your bullying?" Lucina asked.

"Bad enough to last thirteen years." Shulk muttered. "It just because I surpassed all of them in all of their classes. My mentor and my friends tried to get them to shut up, but it kept on happening."

"But the message did get through didn't it?" Lucina asked.

Shulk shook his head. "No." He responded. "Two of them were killed by mechon, and I don't know a thing about what happened to the last one. All I know is at the age of 15 he become obsessed with my friend and started stalking her. Eventually he tried to kill her to so she would belong to him and him alone, but her brother stopped him and filed a restraining order on him. After that he was sent to another colony."

Lucina winced. "Forgive me. I had no idea it was that bad. No wonder you're afraid it'll start again." She gave Shulk a hug. "Don't worry. I'm here now. If anyone tries to hurt you I'll throw them into the dungeon."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Shulk asked with a laugh as he pulled her close.

"Yes." Lucina said. "Come to think of it, this is the same thing we did last night."

"Figures." Shulk laughed. "Expect this time where being watched by Cloggbot and Ky-what was it?"

"Kyubey!" Lucina said as she nuzzled Shulk. "I have one as well. They were giving them out for free last night and they gave me two for some reason. Maybe it could be our version of a friendship necklace or something."

"Good idea." Shulk said as he pulled her in closer. "Like a symbol of our bond or something!"

 _This feels so amazing._ Shulk thought to himself. _Maybe I am worth a glance. Maybe I am special. But it doesn't matter. She feels nothing towards me. She deserves a handsome prince. Not a fulgy nerd._

* * *

 **This is Kyubey if your** **curious. images19/content/output/000/000/000/7d0/810691188_ I dont know why I made him the mascot of there relationship. That is most likely going to change later on.**


	7. The Vile Toughed Mistress

"Sorry about what happened." Dark Pit said. "I was just mad that…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Marth yelled. "Do not turn this into a seminar, I do not want to share my feelings! Anyways I'll forgive you I guess. I don't really care."

 _Did they switch personalities or something?_ Shulk thought as he held a mini flashlight up to his book (Hansel and Gretel) so he could read under the covers.

It was nighttime in the smash mansion, but everyone was wide awake due to the storm outside. Wind howled, and thunder boomed and as time passed it got even worse. So the good people of the smash mansion where entire partying, playing a game or vandalizing the portraits.

"Thank goodness!" Dark Pit yelled. "Whew. Got that out of the way! Now then. I have something to say to Shulk."

"Are you apologizing for calling me a genius?" Shulk asked as he popped his head out of the covers.

"No." Dark Pit said. "I wanted to yell at you. Seriously, why did you have to pick that fight?"

"What are you talking about?" Shulk asked.

"Peach has everyone convinced that you're a dangerous thug." Dark Pit snarled. "And now no one will talk to us! Well expect for Pit. Anyways, we can't even walk down the hallway without people throwing food at us!"

"In his defense she deserved it." Marth said as a put a mini cake in his mouth. "Lucina isn't the first person she has treated like this. First it was Zelda. Then it was Jigglypuff. She did it to a bunch of the assist trophies as well. I'm happy you said something. Someone had to stop her."

"Speaking of your girlfriend." Dark Pit said with a smile. "People are now calling you Beauty and the Bastard." 

"For the last time!" Shulk screamed as he threw off the covers. "We aren't dating! And where is Peach? I want to talk to her!"

"At a party." Marth commented. "She keeps on posting pics on Instagram. It's pretty obnoxious."

"Then I'm going to." Shulk said as he stormed out of the dorm Marth and Dark Pit in tow.

In a couple of minutes, they finally arrived at the room that was used for parties. As they took a step inside they all gasped.

A glowing disco ball was hanging in the middle of the ceiling, shining light. A colored dancefloor was in the middle of the floor, and two copies of Dance Dance Revelation sat near the wall. A bar was near the end, and there Peach was. She was sitting with Mario, Rosalina, Zelda and Jigglypuff.

"That thug that some nerve to attack me!" Peach pouted. "He was way worse than Bowser ever could be! And my darling roommate won't even talk to me! What is she even doing with him? She should be with a handsome prince, not a stupid nerd!"

"I'm not a prince." Mario pointed out.

"You're the prince of plumbing." Peach pointed out. "At least that's what you told me! You haven't even taken me to your kingdom yet!"

 _Oh Bionis._ Shulk thought with glee and disappointment. _She thinks Mario is a prince! But it appears one thing Dickson told me was true, I'll never be with a princess._

"Hey." Lucina said sneaking th

sneass up behind Shulk. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Shulk nearly jumped out of his skin. "I could say the same to you!" He cried.

Lucina shrugged. "Peach dragged me here. I would much rather be at home reading a book. I still am reading, it's just loud here. Really loud."

"Shulk came to yell at Peach!" Marth yelled. "Now I'm going to play Dance Dance Revolution!" He walked over to the game and began to move his feet.

"I'll gladly support you." Lucina said as she revealed the title of the book.

"Sleeping Beauty huh?" Shulk asked.

Lucina nodded. "As embarrassing as it to admit I really love fairy tales. This one is my favorite. As embarrassing as it is I would love to be swept off my feet by the man I love. I don't care how it happens, I just really want a happily ever after. Is that crazy?"

"No." Shulk said while shaking his head. "I'm actually the same way."

Lucina's eyes lit up. "Really?" She breathed.

"Yay the lovebirds have something in common!" Dark Pit sneered. "Now come on!" He pushed Shulk forward. "Go confront her like you said you would!" 

"Right!" Shulk yelled as he walked towards Peach. "Peach! We need to talk!"

Everyone in the room expect for Rosalina screamed when Shulk walked forward. Mario jumped in front of Peach as a fire ball lit in his hand.

"Touch my Princess and you'll burn for all eternity." He snarled.

"Relax Mario. I just want to-AAAHHHH!" he screamed as a strange orange creature rammed into him.

"Thank you Qbert!" Peach cried in delight. "I don't want this…barbarian anywhere near me!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Shulk said. "Listen, I'm sorry I lost my cool. But please. Don't make my friends look bad because of the fight _I_ started."

"No!" Peach cried. "Your friends are ruffians as well! Don't pretend they didn't attack me as well!"

"We DIDN'T attack you!" Dark Pit snarled. "I wasn't even there!"

"That's definitely a lie." Marth agreed as he got off of the game he was playing and walked off.

"Don't play dumb!" Jigglypuff screamed as she puffed up like a balloon.

"Jigglypuff." Peach cooed. "Go get me some water alright?"

"Sure thing!" Jigglypuff cried as she walked towards the waiter.

"Now." Peach narrowed her eyes. "Back to business. You all did attack me! Shulk punched me, Marth kicked me, and Dark Pit called me a slut!"

"I…didn't…say…that." Dark Pit hissed. "But it is a fact."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"See!" Peach cried while pointing. "Thugs! Also I have one last thing I'd like to talk about."

"What is it?" Marth snarled. The prince looked madder than when Dark Pit took the last taco (that was not a good day for anyone.)

"It's not for you, it's for Shulk!" Peach screamed. "Stay away from my roommate! She signed an agreement that said she'd do anything I'd say! Because of you she now thinks she doesn't belong to me, when she totally does!"

Shulk whipped around in shock. "Is that true?" He asked.

Lucina nodded. "She stuck it into the roommate agreement contract." She said as a single tear dripped down her check. "Now she owns me. She's been using it to control me for the past hour. I don't want to stop talking to you. No, I won't stop talking to you!"

"You have to!" Peach said happily as she walked over to Lucina. She stood on a chair and hugged her close as she patted her back. "Poor thing. I refuse to let you fall in love with someone other than a prince! This is the way things have to be! Besides" Peach said as she rolled out a piece of paper. "This contract gives me total control over you!"

"That's not true!" a voice screamed.

Shulk turned around to see a women with long sliver hair pulled into two pigtails. "She doesn't belong to you! That contract is illegal for two reasons, one being the fact I wasn't present and two being the fact that slavery is illegal!"

"Robin!" Peach sighed. "You old crow! It's not slavery! I'm just ordering your daughter around! How is that wrong?"

"You're ordering her to stay away from her friend!" Robin screamed. "How is that OK?"

"That friend is a commoner!" Peach cried. "Princesses can't marry commoners! And I've done this before! Remember when Link and Zelda where in love? I put an end to that real quick!"

"So that's why she rejected Link!" Marth snarled. "He was in tears for days! How could you?"

"I have my reasons." Peach mused.

"I won't let this happen!" Shulk screamed. "I will free her somehow!"

"Really?" Peach asked.

Lucina was in tears right next to her. Shulk wanted to hold her close, or promise her everything would be Ok, but if he tried Peach's 'friends' would stop him.

"I'd like to see you try!" Peach yelled before exploding into an evil laugh that never seemed to end.


	8. Into Enemy Terrain

"I'm going to kill her." Dark Pit said angrily as he sprayed red spray paint all over Peach's official portrait.

"Hey!" Marth cried. "I want to be the one to do that! Do you know how annoying it was when Link was crying his eyes out?"

They were standing in the official Super Smash Bros portrait gallery. The portraits used to be honor everyone who had once predicated in the tournament, but now everyone vandalized them for fun.

"You're forgetting the most important part." Shulk said.

"What would that be?" Dark Pit asked as he turned away from his work. He had painted devil ears, a pitchfork in her hand and in a speech bubble he had written the words 'I'm A Useless Bratty Bitch'

"The fact that she has my daughter under her control." Robin mused as she touched her chin. Shulk knew she was a queen, but man. She didn't dress or act like one. It was a bit of a relief actually, to know that all Princesses weren't as vile and bratty as Peach.

"Oh right that!" Marth said as he opened a bag of sprinkles and dumped them down his throat.

"You'll choke if you do that." Shulk told Marth as Dark Pit pulled out a clarinet and began to play.

"See if I care!" Marth grumbled with the sprinkles still in his mouth.

"Idiot." Dark Pit snapped as he went back to the clarinet.

Robin slapped her head. "It's like I'm with Patrick, Squidward and SpongeBob." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Shulk asked. "I'm nothing like SpongeBob!"

"You have the shorts and the hair." Robin mused.

"Anyways." Shulk said annoyed. "Time to move on to my master plan! Everyone listening?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Good." Shulk smiled. "Here's the plan. We're going to steal the contract from Peach and look for flaws. If it has none, we'll just go to plan B."

"But…That would mean…" Marth stammered. "Breaking into Peach's room!"

Shulk nodded. "That's what I plan on doing."

Marth and Dark Pit gasped at the same time.

"Are you crazy?" Dark Pit hissed. "No guy in Smash has just waltzed into a girl's room! Well expect for Wolf but everyone knows what Master Hand did to him."

"Exactly." Shulk smiled. "I know it's risky. Heck, I could get kicked out of smash all together. But if we don't, we'll be just giving up! Do you want Peach to win? Lucina isn't the last person she'll try to control! So. What do you say?"

"I'd say that was a bad attempt at an inspiring speech." Dark Pit muttered. "But whatever. It's not like I have better things to do."

"I'm in as well." Marth said. "I've always wanted to go into a girl's room! I wonder what snacks they eat. I always wanted to try foods that are meant for girls!"

"Good luck." Robin said as she walked out of the room. "And…be careful."

The three heroes walked for a while before stumbling upon Peach's door. A huge sign that read _Peach's room_ sat on the door and many stickers of Peach where hung up.

"Why isn't our room's door decorated like this?" Marth asked. "I think some kitten posters would really make it stand out!"

"How about no." Dark Pit snapped. "Anyways, I'll stand guard and let you know if anyone's coming. Just an FYI if you get caught, I'm throwing you guys under the bus." 

"Be careful." Shulk said as he and Marth entered Peach's room.

The walls were painted bright pink and there was one huge bed in the center of the room. A badly made pink sleeping bag laid next to the bed. A TV that was still on, sat in the middle of the room.

"Tonight on Keeping up with the Koopashian's." The TV boomed.

"Ok." Shulk said. "I'll look in the bed, while you look in the dresser."

"Got it." Marth hissed. He opened the first drawer and pulled out some bottles. "Pimple cream? Wart remover? Nose hair remover? Why do girls care about these things again?"

"I don't know." Shulk said as he flipped the covers up to reveal, not the contract, but two beds put together. After that Shulk looked under the bed, under the rugs and in the sleeping bag with no luck.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Marth yelled as he pulled a green drink out of the cabinet.

"A kale smoothie." Shulk said as he looked under the TV as it showed pictures of a koopa with long sleek black hair.

"I call it pure evil." Marth hissed as he ripped off the label to reveal a document. "Really who eats these things?"

"MARTH!" Shulk yelled in shock. "That paper!" Give it to me!"

"Huh?" Marth said as he handed Shulk the paper. "Sure thing."

Shulk took a look at it and smiled. "This is it!" He cried. "The contract! Wait a second…did Peach seriously forget to… Never mind. Let's get out of here before someone catches us."

"Wha-Why?" Marth asked. "I wanted to try on some makeup… alright. Fine. Did you find an error?"

Shulk nodded as he and Marth walked out.

"Well that didn't take very long." Dark Pit said as he looked up from the book he was reading (The Tell-Tale Heart). "Did you get the contract?"

"Yep!" Shulk beamed. "And I already found the error! You probably won't believe this but Peach forgot to sign her name."

"She did what?" Marth asked. "Wow. That's a whole new level of stupid. Anyways, where is she?"

"Let me check her Instagram." Dark Pit said as he opened his phone. "She's at the Fountain. Let's go."

The three of them walked for minutes until finally arriving at the Fountain, a place people rarely visited. When a smasher died in the real world, the Fountain became their life force. Peach was sitting with her legs crossed regally. Zelda was next to her, unhappily giving her some water to drink.

"Peach!" Shulk yelled as he waved the contract in the air.

"Wha- how did you get that!" Peach cried. "Did you break into my room?"

"Yes." Marth smirked. "And you won't tell anyone about it!"

Peach's eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?" she hissed.

"I found some wart remover in your room." Marth smiled. "And I'll let everyone know about it if you snitch."

"Makes since a witch would have something to remove her warts." Dark Pit mused. "I have a question to ask you. If I drop a bucket of water on you… will you melt?" 

Peach turned redder than a tomato. "W-What is the meaning of this!" she cried. "Did you only come here to attack me?"

"No, we came here to tell you that your contract is invalid." Shulk grinned. "You forgot to sign your name. Therefore Lucina is free. Now where is she?"

Peach slapped her head. Then she smiled and began to laugh. "You won't be seeing her anytime soon!" she howled. "She isn't free from me yet!"

Shulk felt a terrified chill as Dark Pit and Marth walked over to the side of the fountain that had water meant for drinking with a giant bucket. "Wha-What did you do!" He cried. "If you hurt her… I'll kill you!"

"Relax I didn't hurt her." Peach smiled. "I just locked her in the Ceaseless Tower!"

Shulk gasped in horror.

The Ceaseless Tower was a huge tower near the edge of the Smash Mansion. There were a million steps to climb, and half way through there was a rest area that was huge. It stretched the size of a mountain.

"Oh and did I mention?" Peach said innocently. "I set a dragon up to guard the door. Also, if you try to recuse her you will miss the ball."

"I don't care about that stupid ball." Shulk snarled. "I'm going to save her."

"You can try, but you're no prince!" She laughed. "Only a prince could save a Prince-AUGGHHHHH!" she screamed as Marth and Dark Pit soaked her with water from the bucket.

"Huh." Dark Pit said. "She didn't melt. How peculiar."

 _I have to save her!_ Shulk thought to himself. _I don't care what I have to do, or how I have to do it but I will save her even if it's the last thing I do!_


	9. True Love

"A princess. In a tower. Guarded by a dragon. I can't even begin to explain how basic that is." Dark Pit snarled as he took a bite of cereal.

"It is a classic." Shulk mused.

They were back in the dorm creating a plan to save Lucina. Well, Dark Pit and Shulk at least. Marth was watching TV and eating donuts to pass the time.

"It's to classic!" Dark Pit snarled. "Where did she even get a dragon anyways?"

"I have an answer to that." Marth said as he rewinded his show to show a commercial. He pressed play and the TV began to move.

"HEY THERE FOLKS!" The TV boomed. "DO YOU WANT TO BE AN EVIL MASTERMIND? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FRIEND? WELL HERE AT DRAGONS R US, WE HAVE DRAGONS TO SPARE! POWERFUL DRAGONS, WEAK DRAGONS, FIRE DRAGONS WE HAVE EM ALL! BUY TWO AND GET ONE FREE! CALL 1800-DRAGONS TODAY!"

"So now they sell dragons on the internet?" Dark Pit snarled as he dumped out his cereal.

"I guess." Shulk said as he whipped out a laptop and began to look up Dragons R Us.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked.

"Hacking into the website." Shulk said as he continued to type. "If I can find out what Dragon Peach ordered I can pin point its strengths and weaknesses, and fighting it should be a piece of cake!" Shulk froze up the second he stopped speaking.

The room was silent for a while.

"I was right." Dark Pit said therefore breaking the silence. "You really are a genius."

"No I'm…" Shulk froze. _Am I really going to try and hide it now? It's obvious to everyone now, so maybe I should just tell the truth._ "You caught me." Shulk lowered his head.

"So it wasn't luck?" Marth asked. "I knew it. But…why did you try to hide it?"

"I-I was bullied for it when I was younger." Shulk admitted. "Three kids got jealous of me and started making fun of me for it. I just…didn't want it to happen again."

"What made you think that it would happen again?" Dark Pit hissed. "If I took it upon myself to bully every loser here, I wouldn't have any free time! You are less of a loser now that you're showing your true colors."

"Agreed." Marth said. "We all have our talents. If you don't show them, the world is missing out on a lot. And who cares if people hate you because of it? They're only jealous that they can't put yourself out there like you do."

"You…you mean it?" Shulk asked.

"Of course we do." Dark Pit winked. "I don't say sappy stuff unless I mean it. Now come on. Let's go kick some dragon ass!"

"But… we don't have a plan." Shulk stammered.

"Who cares?" Marth cried. "No hero ever has a plan! Now, do you want to the save the woman you love?"

"And don't try to deny that you love her either." Dark Pit said. "You can't hide the truth from me."

"Alright then." Shulk said as he picked up his sword. "Let's get going."

Some time passed as they made their way to the ceaseless tower. Soon however, they arrived to a wooden door with a black handle. As Shulk grabbed the handle, he heard someone laugh.

"You were actually serious!" Peach laughed. "Well, I won't let you- AUGGGH!" she screamed as Marth lunged at her.

"GO!" Marth yelled. "I'll hold her off!"

"How cute!" Peach said as she blocked Marth's blade with her parasol.

Shulk and Dark Pit ran up several steps as some time passed.

"Where's the rest area again?" Dark Pit panted.

"Up here." Shulk said as he collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly there was a roar. The two looked up to see a bright pink dragon with red hears on her wings. She breathed white fire into the air.

"COME ON!" Dark Pit yelled. "Can't we have a break? I'm exhausted! And why is this dragon so…girly! You think Peach would have something epic or though, but NO!"

The dragon roared one more time as it opened up its wings.

"Wait a second…" Shulk said. "I have an idea."

"How's that going to help?" Dark Pit yelled as he dodged some fire.

"This might come as a shock, but I know what kind of dragon it is." Shulk yelled. "I looked up really girly dragons last night, just you know in case. It's a Pinkus Sparklis, one of the most common types. It has a life span of-"

"JUST SKIP TO THE WEAKNESSES!" Dark Pit yelled as he dodged some more fire.

Shulk ran to the vending medicine and put in a dollar bill. "DISTRACT IT!" he yelled. "I HAVE A PLAN!"

"Oh great." Dark Pit muttered as he fired an arrow at the dragon. "Well, I'll leave it to you."

Shulk grabbed a Diet Pepsi out and opened it. The second the dragon smelled it, it began to choke. At that moment he grabbed out a sword and stabbed it in the neck. The dragon screamed as bright blue blood oozed out of its neck.

"Main weakness." Shulk said proudly. "Allergic to the scent of any kind of soda. Now come on. Let's-"

"No way." Dark Pit said as he sat down on the couch.

"Wha-why?" Shulk asked clearly confused.

"Because." Dark Pit said. "If I'm there you won't confess to Lucina. And you need to. You to…you two would make a…a"

"A what?" Shulk asked as Dark Pit's phone beeped.

"A cute couple!" Dark Pit snapped as opened his phone. "Ouch. That was hard to admit. Huh. So Ganondorf and Bowser attacked everyone at the ball with water guns, therefore ruining it for everyone. How childish and stupid. How do those two even call themselves villains? Anyways, go!"

"Alright!" Shulk said as he ran up the stairs. It took a while, but eventually he got to the top. A huge brown door with a lock filled his vison. Right next to the door was a golden key on a table, and on the left was an elevator.

 _There was an elevator this entire time!_ Shulk thought angrily as he grabbed the key and put it in the lock. _Dammit! Anyways here I go._

Shulk turned the key and opened the door to see a cobblestone room with a red carpet. A single window showed the storm brewing outside, and a bed lay next to some bookshelves. A lot of clothes were tied together to make a rope.

Lucina was sleeping on the bed. There were no covers on her, and a single pillow wasn't present. Shulk walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Wake up." He said as her eyes began to flicker. "It's time to go."

Lucina's eyes flashed open as she sat up. "S-Shulk?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Shulk smiled as he scoped her off the bed. "If that wasn't obvious enough."

"S-Shulk." Lucina cried as he cradled her in his arms. "Thank you. I still can't believe you came for me!"

"Of course I did." Shulk said. "I-I I love you."

"Shulk…" Lucina started.

"Listen I know I'm not a prince." Shulk said. "Or a knight in shining armor. Heck, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I mean you clearly don't love me-"He stopped when Lucina kissed him.

"I don't want a knight in shining armor." Lucina said as she pulled back. "I want you. Sorry if I wasn't brave enough to tell you before, but I love you as well."

"Lucina." Shulk said as his voice started to shake. _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? If I am, please don't let anyone pinch me. I don't want to wake up._ He leaned down and kissed her for a while.

And for a moment everything was perfect.

Later the two took the elevator downstairs. Dark Pit and Marth where waiting. They all talked for a while, before all leaving to get something to eat. Peach wasn't present, heck who knows what happened to her. But let's save Peach's fate for another day. And in the end they all lived…

"Hey narrator person!" Dark Pit yelled. "Do not end it on that cheesy line! If you do, I will kill you, no joke!"

Sorry Dark Pit. I didn't mean to offend you. Anyways, what happened next is a story for another day.

* * *

 **Stuff you in this fic you might not have caught-**

 **Shulk's VA Adam Howden is actually British. I did not mean to offend anyone from England in any way. I just wanted to have fun with his accent.**

 **Oykot (The main city) is Tokyo spelled backwards.**

 **Kyubey appeared as a reference to one of my Madoka Magica fics Contracts.**

 **Shulk's Seiyuu voices characters in the animes Dark Pit mentioned.**

 **The quote Piece of Cake is actually used in Xenoblade.**


End file.
